Power Rangers Shuffle
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: What do you get when you have Power Rangers, music, and a complete disregard for when songs came out? You get a project that is the biggest that DeweyFinn21 has undertaken so far. Every song on his (Yes, I am a guy.) iPod will be here. These are the K-T songs and stories. There is an M rated version with the other songs. Multiple pairings. Every Power Rangers season. Oh, help!
1. Out Of Here

Power Ranger Shuffle

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs used in this story. Author's Note: This is my 50th story! It is also going to be one of my longest stories, if not one of the longest stories on this site. I have a whole lot of songs on my iPod and I get more every so often, so I'll try to remember to insert them in the story. I'll also change some names, because I'm like that, so yeah. There will also be an M-rated version with the songs that cuss a lot, not like damn or ass or anything, but like the F word, or the N word. Anyways, on with the show.**_

Song 1: Out Of Here

By Shaun Fleming

Theo had opened the box that Lily left for him. Inside was a snow globe that said 'I love you.' He screamed. She had left for her wedding a few hours ago, so he couldn't catch up to her, but he knew where the wedding was.

_Lily gave me the address. Don't know why, but I can guess. It was a call of distress. I'm out of here._

Theo had a plan. He was going to stop Lily's wedding, and tell her how he feels. How he has felt since he first saw her out of his window seven years ago.

_I've always loved this room. Save and secure like my mother's womb. But now it feels more like a tomb. I'm out of here._

Theo knew that he had to get to her.

_Out of here. Got everything to gain and nothing to fear. Except my mom. I fear my mom. I'm out of here._

Lily had loved him all along. Theo had to make it worth it. He had a few problems though.

_Never been to Niagara Falls. Never been outside these walls. But what can you do when true love calls. I'm out of here._

Theo wanted to show her that he could be the man for her, even if he was stuck in a bubble all his life.

_I'll build a bubble suit. To keep me safe from germs en route__. I can't let Lily marry that brute. I'm out of here.  
_

Theo had to stop Mark from marrying Lily. He was going to do that.

_Out of here. Got everything to gain and nothing to fear. Except for germs. I'm afraid of germs. I'm out of here._

Theo started to find supplies for his suit and started to build it. He needed to work throughout the night so that he could leave as soon as possible, but he didn't want to wake up his parents. Especially his mom. He built the suit and started down the stairs. He fell down the stairs and headed out the door. After he popped out of the door he headed to the east.

_Out of here. Got everything to gain and nothing to fear. Lily waits and the way is clear. I'm out of here._

Theo marveled at the sights before him that he had only seen through a window, now he was seeing them through a bubble!

_Look at those trees. Look at that blossom. I've heard of Mexicans but I just saw some. Stepped in dog poo. This is awesome! I'm out of here._

Theo was going to stop the wedding.

_Wanna stop to say hello. To everything that I don't know. Only got three thousand miles to go. I'm out of here._

Lily was waiting for him. He just knew it.

_Out of here. Got everything to gain and nothing to fear. Except my mom and germs and everything beyond my sphere._

No matter what was out there, he had to get to Lily.

_No doubt. Wanna shout. I'm out of here!  
_

Theo kept walking towards Niagara Falls. He had three days to make it from Palmdale, California.

_**So, that was the first song, and luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, it was the middle of a story. This song was from Bubble Boy: The Musical, and those songs will follow this story. Maybe we'll see how it starts soon. Or maybe how it ends. Or maybe it'll be a while. Next song hint: It has to do with the first Blue Ranger. And if that didn't give it away, then you'll find it in Super Diaper Baby, the spinoff series of Captain Underpants. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this. Some of these chapters will get really long, because there are lengthy wordy songs. This was one of the shorter ones, although it is nowhere near the shortest.**_


	2. Billy Don't Be A Hero

Power Ranger Shuffle

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs used in this story. Author's Note: This was a hard one considering that the song itself tells a good enough story, what can I add? Oh well.  
**_

Song 2: Billy Don't Be A Hero

By Paper Lace

It all started a long time ago. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_The marching band came down along Main Street_. _The soldier blues fell in behind_. _I looked across and there I saw Billy. __Waiting to go and join the line. _

He always wanted to help people. Billy was nice like that, however his views of the greater good often blinded him to what was right in front of him.

_And with her head upon his shoulder. __His young and lovely fiancé_.

Billy was lucky to have Kimberly. The two of them had met when they were sixteen, and it had been two years since then.

_From where I stood I saw she was crying. _

Kimberly had to deal with the fact that her first love was leaving her and might not come back.

_And through her tears I heard her say. "Billy, don't be a hero, don't be a fool with your life_. _Billy, don't be a hero, come back and make me your wife_."

Billy looked into her eyes, the army started to leave so Billy needed to leave.

_And as Billy started to go she said, "Keep your pretty head low. __Billy, don't be a hero, come back to me." _

It was about six months before the incident in question happened. Six months without any new about Billy. Kimberly considered it a blessing because at least he wasn't gone.

_The soldier blues were trapped on a hillside_. _The battle raging all around_.

Billy didn't know how they had gotten caught in the situation, but he knew that they could get out of it.

_The sergeant cried, "we've got to hang on, boys. __We've gotta hold this piece of ground. I need a volunteer to ride out_. _And bring us back some extra men_."

Billy had found his chance.

_And Billy's hand was up in a moment. __Forgetting all the words she said, she said. _

Everyday Kimberly would tell herself this, in the vain hopes that Billy would hear her.

_"Billy, don't be a hero, don't be a fool with your life_. _Billy, don't be a hero, come back and make me your wife_."

Billy was thinking about how he could save his people, but nobody really stood out over the others.

_And as Billy started to go she said, "Keep your pretty head low. __Billy, don't be a hero, come back to me."_

Kimberly was hoping to see him arrive any day. That didn't happen.

_ I heard his fiancé got a letter_. _That told how Billy died that day_. _The letter said that he was a hero_. _She should be proud he died that way._

Kimberly couldn't take it.

_I heard she threw the letter away._

Billy's body was lost in the hoard of dead soldiers that the war had wrought. Kimberly went on and tried to live her life, but the love of it was gone. Never again would he show up, and she felt horrible. She knew that he didn't listen to her.

_**So, yeah. That happened. Luckily up next is a not as sad song. Although it isn't the happiest, it is more uplifting. Sorta. It's also the first one that I have multiple versions of, so anyways. I need some help for the next Ranger. Which girl Ranger do you think would be best at playing the piano, because that's the only thing about the song that I can tell you. It has a piano. A sorta famous piano intro. But that's a long way away. (Hint, hint) Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought. It's weird though, for Kimberly, I can see her with Tommy, Skull, or Billy, but Tommy I only see with Kimberly. Hmm. Funny. Anyways. Happy Holidays? I guess. This wasn't exactly the happiest, but that's the luck of the draw.**_


	3. A Thousand Miles VC

Power Ranger Shuffle

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs used in this story. Author's Note: Don't expect chapters to come out this fast normally, it's just that when I start a new story all my ideas go to it. The next one will be pretty quick too, but after that I have no plans for release dates.  
**_

Song 3: A Thousand Miles

By Vanessa Carlton

Madison was standing in the middle of Briarwood. He had left with his parents. She guessed that he did deserve it, after all, since he didn't know that they still existed until quite recently.

_Making my way downtown, w__alking fast, f__aces pass a__nd I'm home bound. _

She wanted to be with him, but he left on a motorcycle and she couldn't leave her friends and family, could she?

_Staring blankly ahead ju__st making my way, m__aking a way t__hrough the crowd. _

Madison remembered how yesterday Vida told her that she had been closed off from everybody for the past month.

_And I need you, a__nd I miss you, a__nd now I wonder._

Madison turned left. She knew that this wasn't the way to go home, but she wasn't going home.

_If I could fall i__nto the sky, d__o you think time w__ould pass me by?_

She arrived at the motorcycle shop. She had enough money to buy one. So that's exactly what she did.

_'Cause you know I'd walk a__ thousand miles i__f I could j__ust see you t__onight._

Madison left Briarwood, hoping to find Nick, but having no idea where he could have gone.

_It's always times like these w__hen I think of you a__nd I wonder i__f you ever t__hink of me._

About half an hour later, Madison realized that maybe Nick didn't care about her the way she cared about him.

_'Cause everything's so wrong a__nd I don't belong l__iving in your p__recious memory._

Of course he didn't care about her, otherwise he would have stayed.

_'Cause I need you, a__nd I miss you, a__nd now I wonder._

Madison had made up her mind that she was going to turn around and go back to Briarwood. However, her heart had a different idea.

_I__f I could fall i__nto the sky d__o you think time w__ould pass me by?_

Madison was twenty miles farther when she realized that she hadn't turned around. Her heart wanted Nick, and her heart would get what it wanted.

_'Cause you know I'd walk a__ thousand miles i__f I could j__ust see you t__onight._

Madison would be getting a call from Vida soon asking where she was, she just knew it. She needed to find a place to stop so that she could answer it.

_And I, I d__on't want to let you know __I, I d__rown in your memory._

She found a quick stop where she could refuel and get something to eat.

_I, I d__on't want to let this go __I, I d__on't._

She didn't know how she would explain this, considering that she didn't even know if she knew what she was doing. That's when she saw a familiar bike.

_Making my way downtown, w__alking fast, f__aces pass a__nd I'm home bound._

She walked into the building and saw his hair. She didn't know what she was going to say. He was surprisingly alone.

_S__taring blankly ahead j__ust making my way, m__aking a way t__hrough the crowd._

She walked over to the table, hoping that she would find the words to say.

_And I still need you, a__nd I still miss you, a__nd now I wonder._

The Blue Mystic Force Ranger didn't know if she could do this. She started to turn around, but then she realized in her heart that it would be worse to back out now then to fail by trying.

_If I could fall i__nto the sky d__o you think time w__ould pass us by?_

Madison walked over to Nick's table. She sat down across from him.

_'Cause you know I'd walk a __thousand miles i__f I could j__ust see you._

To say that Nick was surprised would be an understatement, but she could see that he was happy.

_If I could fall i__nto the sky d__o you think time w__ould pass me by?_

Nick told her that he was coming back for her. Madison was lucky that she stopped here, otherwise she would miss him because of her actions.

_'__Cause you know I'd walk a__ thousand miles i__f I could j__ust see you._

But in the end, it didn't matter, they had met up. Nick and Madison were together again.

_I__f I could j__ust hold you._

And they would always be together.

_Tonight._

The two of them headed to their bikes to start the rest of their lives together. They headed back to Briarwood to talk to the rest of their friends.

_**So, that was that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The next time this story happens we'll be focusing on the Black Wild Force Ranger and his romance with Kendall. Also, next time is one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite bands. They're a rather recent find though, and most of them would go under the M-fic because of language, but this one doesn't have that much cursing. Just a lot of innuendo, but what do you expect when the band is named what it is. Oh well, at least Danny and Kendall will have those three minutes together. (Hint, hint.) So anyways, please review and tell me what you thought.**_


	4. Three Minutes Of Ecstasy

Power Ranger Shuffle

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs used in this story. Author's Note: If you couldn't tell by now, italics mean song lyrics, underlined italics mean that it's talking from the song. That's introduced in this. So, yeah.  
**_

Song 4: Three Minutes Of Ecstasy

By Ninja Sex Party

Danny couldn't wait. It was the day that him and Kendall planned their special date. He had arrived at her house.

_You've been counting all the days off of your calendar for weeks now._

Kendall was waiting for him at her doorstep, because she couldn't believe the magic that he had promised her.

_You can't wait for Saturday 'cause that's the night that it all goes down. _

Danny took her hand and led her to the beginning of the show.

_From seven forty five to seven forty eight P.M. in particular._

Danny knew that that was all the time that he needed to show her a good time.

_'Cause that's when I will give you what you need. _

He led her to his house where they entered and headed towards the middle of the house.

_Three minutes of ecstasy, several nights a month. _

This was going to be Kendall's first date with Danny, and she hoped that it would be a good one.

_You just tell me baby, if that is too much._

Danny looked into her eyes with that glare that caused her to melt. She knew that she couldn't hold out much longer.

_ When my stuff is in your stuff our souls become entwined._

The two of them had made it to Danny's bed.

_ For one hundred and eighty seconds, the sex has blown your mind._

_ Oh my god you're so welcome. _

Kendall couldn't believe what had just happened.

_Go ahead and call all your girlfriends and give them the details of how it went down._

She didn't even have the time to get excited before Danny was finished.

_ Ugh._

Danny went to her house the next day to meet up with her.

_ I know you can't wait to brag to all of them, 'bout how I took your ass to wang-town._

Kendall was surprised at Danny's casanova personality, considering what she had experienced with him.

_ I'll get my captain's hat, put on my floaties, and we'll set sail for sexy seas for at least._

Danny was severely overestimating his powers, and Kendall experienced it firsthand.

_ Three minutes of ecstasy any more and this house will burn. _

Kendall did have to give one thing to Danny, at least he was persistent.

_That's why I don't last longer, safety is my main concern. _

Danny was especially careful with Kendall, because he didn't want to hurt her.

_If you haven't finished, well baby that's just fine. _

Kendall was tired of hearing the same thing from guys about this stuff.

_You know that I'm here for you, oh shit look at the time._

Now the excuses come in, Kendall could tell.

_I have to go to the um, pudding store, for uh for pudding. Adieu._

There it is.

_ One one-thousand,_

Kendall was really hyped up for this experience.

_ Two one-thousand, _

She knew that Danny could be really _powerful _if he wanted to be.

_Three one thousand,_

What could you expect from a former Power Ranger?

_ Four one-thousand,_

Danny was really going big for Kendall. He could tell that she was the one.

_ Five one-thousand,_

Danny wanted to make sure that Kendall had the best time that she could.

_ Six one-thousand,_

He just wanted to let her know what he could do.

_ Seven one-thousand,_

Kendall was waiting for Danny to show her.

_ Eight one-thousand, _

Danny was definitely showing her.

_Nine one-thousand, _

Danny was going on.

_Ten one-thousand, _

Kendall was still pretty much fully dressed.

_Eleven one-thousand, _

Oh look, he finally got her socks off.

_Twelve one-thousand,_

Danny was so close to pleasing her that he thought he should slow down.

_ Thirteen one-thousand, _

Kendall still had her top half covered.

_Fourteen one-thousand,_

Danny knew that nobody could be as good as him.

_Fifteen one-thousand, _

Kendall wondered if all guys were like this.

_Sixteen one-thousand. _

Danny was geting there, but it was taking forever.

_Baby it's starting to sink in, just how long three minutes really is. _

Kendall was sorta getting into it.

_Let's skip right to the end. _

Danny decided to finish now. It was better that way.

_One hundred and seventy nine one thousand, _

Kendall couldn't believe it.

_One hundred and eighty one thousand. _

He couldn't be done yet? Could he.

_Ugh! _

There he goes. He's asleep.

_Ah!_

_Three minutes of ecstasy, several nights a month._

Kendall just shook her head at her boyfriend's antics. At least he was romantic. He had that.

_Not more than four times a month, that would be ridiculous. _

Danny was completely tired by that ordeal, so when he got the energy, he headed out.

_I'm sure I've left you happy, but in case that's not enough. _

Danny stopped to give a few things to Kendall.

_Here's a copy of my head-shot, and a drawing of my nuts. _

Kendall had to admit that his face did have a charm to it. That's why she fell for him.

_Drawing of my nuts. _

Then she went to the other picture.

_A drawing of my nuts._

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_ A drawing of my nuts!_

There in front of her were walnuts, almonds, pistachios, macadamia nuts, and a whole group of the sort labeled "Danny's Nuts" She just had to laugh at that.

_**So, I hoped that you liked that. IF you wondering if I'll have a Christmasy type song up, well, this order was determined by the shuffle thing on the iPod thing. I have no control. The next one, however, is a short little Christmasy song. It's less than a minute, and it's not too terribly wordy. It may offend some, though, but that's why I like it. Also, this song was Decembery, although the calendar in the music video called it "Dicktember" but that's besides the point. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. Please review and tell me what you thought. Also, give me ideas for which Wild Force person would be best as a ninja, considering that they don't have a Brian. Just a thought.**_


	5. Santa Christ

Power Ranger Shuffle

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs used in this story.  
**_

Song 5: Santa Christ

By Doug Walker

Let us remember that Christnas is not only a time of giving and receiving. It's also a time to remember the person that was made for this holiday.

_Santa Christ, Santa Christ, we all love Santa Christ._

That's right. Mr. Perfect himself, Tommy Oliver.

_ He is Santa and Jesus, goddamn it's Santa Christ. _

As the Green, White, White, Red, Red, and Black Ranger, what can't he do?

_He atoned for all our sins, but he also likes pancakes. _

He won over not only the first, but the second and countless other Pink Rangers.

___He saved puppies from a fire ____and ____he also likes pancakes._

When Tommy says he'll do something, he does it.

___ He played bass for Aerosmith; reads to sick orphans too. _

What can't be said about this historic Ranger?

___He goes surfing in space and makes really good fondue. _

He's perfect no matter how much he tries to deny it.

_He shoots lasers from his eyes.; hem your curtains for free. _

Tommy Oliver is what all true warriors strive for.

_He'll fight monsters for fun and hang out with Mr. T. _

Men want to be with him and women want to be him.

_Santa Christ, Santa Christ, Santa Christ, Santa Christ. _

Tommy Oliver is simply the greatest thing since sliced bread.

_You are the best and we love you Santa Christ._

We salute you Tommy Oliver.

_**So, I hope that you enjoyed this. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. The next official chapter will be rated M, and the hint is that the title is the main reason that Cee-Lo couldn't get famous with the original version because of radio censorship laws. The next K-T chapter will be about Nick and the Mystic Force Rangers as you join a story nearing completion of its first part. Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and I hope that all of you are safe no matter when you read this. Because the person behind you has a shank. Goodbye.**_


End file.
